


Šviesa tamsoje

by ChibsAndChill



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibsAndChill/pseuds/ChibsAndChill
Summary: When he saved her all those years ago he had no idea that he would gain a daughter, and she a father. It was them against the world, forever and always. They were finally not alone.Follows the events of the show.(Hannigram pairing)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 2





	Šviesa tamsoje

_She sat on the bench, alone, crumbs from the bread she had managed to steal from the nearby store still coating her bony hands as she stared at the people walking by her. Not one looked at her for more than a second, if they even bothered to look at all._

_Her stomach rumbled and suddenly the left over crumbs looked like a luxurary dinner served at only the fanciest of restaurants. She raised her right hand up to her mouth and after flashing her eyes around her she gobbled down the remaints of the bread before doing the same to her left hand. She let her hands drop to her lap again, this time clean of crumbs. The little girl sighed and brushed a hand through her knotted, matted and dirty hair. It had been many weeks, maybe even months since she last had a shower, and it was clear as a day when you looked at her-- dirty hair that hung limply, dirty face, bony stature and dull, lifeless eyes that only showed a sliver of her pain and yet made everyone run away._

_The loud screech of the heavy sign being pulled along the road opposite her by the energetic baker pulled her out of her hunger-filled thoughts. The daily special? Tinginys. 'Lazy man'. During days like these, every other Thursday, the baker would have the tinginys as the daily special and on those days there would always be loads of leftovers, and when the time came to close the bakery for the day she would always get one. On days like these she would constantly be surrounded by a warm cloud that smelled like chocolate and home._

_Already the girl could feel her mouth salivating at the thought of the cookies, and even more so when she thought about tomorrow's special: žagarėliai. Though they smelled of sugar they were usually overpowered by the smell of freshly baked kibinai. The tasty pastry was filled with a mix of mutton and onion. She had been given one a long time ago, and ever since she had craved to taste one again._

_The baker smiled at her and the girl hestitantly forced herself to smile back, even as the baker flittered away and into her bakery the girl remained smiling. The building was a dull gray, three story high building that had been built when the soviets occupied her home. The only thing that made it stand out from the other gray buildings around her was the bright red and pink decorative bit of fabric that the owner had hung above the entrence as a make-shift roof. Yellow flowers in pots laid lined up to the door, and the big windows held all kinds of both seasonal and traditional baked goods._

_Oh, how she wished that she was different._

_The little girl, or maybe not so young after all, tore her eyes reluctantly away from the inviting bakery that just seemed to ooze warmth, security and comfort, and instead let her eyes fall to her feet again. Clad in worn-down shoes that had several holes in them, one of them big enough that one of her toes was peeking out, were swinging back and forth over the dying grass._

_This was her bench, had been for years. How old was she now? How long ago had it been since they died? How long had it been since she had been left on her own? It didn't matter, time came and time went, it all blurred together in the end. The bench had been hers and hers alone for as long as she could remember-- the old wooden bench had been forgotten by the small population of Kernavė a long time ago, even as it stood on the edge of their precious park._

_6 years old, that's how old she was, she remembered. Had it been that long already? The wood beneath her croaked a protest as she swung her legs a bit too fast. The girl patted the bench and gave it a grim look. Oh, how she wished to never see it again._

_Her eyes snapped up as she heard footsteps. Her feet stopped swinging and her entire body froze, were they finally coming for her?_

_No. They weren't, she realised as a man in a black suit came into view. He was tall, clad in a black three piece suit with a pale red undershirt, black vest and matching black suitpants. His tie was also black. The girl thought he looked like he came straight from a funeral, if not for the clothes, then for the somber look on his face. The man looked strong, his body powerful. An air of mystery surrounded him that seemed to vibrate and shine like a beacon in the darkness._

_Shamelessly she sat staring at him as he walked closer, and his eyes had briefly observed her before they flickered away. She tried to look away but something about him wouldn't let her. His dark hair was carefully styled and a pang of envy hit her. The man exuded confidence, power and danger. All of it appealed to her, all of it made her want to prove herself to him._

_He smelled good, like her father used to do. She leaned after him as he walked away from her, itching to go with him. Something about him called to her, to the darkest parts of her._

_As if knowing what she was thinking he looked back and gave her a sly look, as if daring her to do as her thoughts compelled her to. Never had she been so interested in a stranger before, never had a stranger been so interested in her._

_Challenge accepted, she thought with a sly grin of her own._


End file.
